YT-2400
Game Information The YT-2400 is a portalized object (POB) ship available to all factional pilot Aces (certification granted at Flight Artistry). The YT-2400 is similar to other YT-series ships from Corellian Engineering Corporation, featuring a saucer-shaped hull and a starboard-mounted command pod. However, unlike other YT-series ships, the YT-2400 is not meant to be exclusively a freighter. Stock 2400s are well-armed directly from the factory, and, like most CEC-built ships, can be modified to hold even more weapons. Thus, the design is favored by mercenaries and smugglers, or anyone else who needs a well-armed transport. ]] The YT-2400 is a quest reward. The deed may be looted from the final boss of the Champion of Mustafar quest. It can only be looted by one person at a time. With Hotfix 16.14, No-Trade was removed from this item. Star Wars Lore A vessel almost as well known as the Millennium Falcon, and comparable in performance, the YT-2400 is a freighter class spaceship produced by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. Similar to other YT series ships. It features a saucer-shaped hull and a starboard-mounted command pod. Stock YT-2400 ships are 21 meters in length, requiring two pilots and are armed with dual laser cannon turrets. Thus, the design was favored by mercenaries and smugglers, or any other being in need of a well-armed "transport". The YT-2400 freighter was mainly used for smuggling duty. The ship featured the trademark saucer-shaped hull of the YT series, but was a more modern design (as opposed to the older YT-1300s, such as the Millennium Falcon). This newer ship was like most Corellian designs: fast, tough, and endlessly modifiable. With thick armor plating and bulky engines, the YT-2400 could easily handle the strain of deep-space combat. The vessel had power to spare and an oversize hull begging for hot-rodded engines and powerful weapons; it is obvious that when the Corellian Engineering Corporation sold this ship as a "stock cargo hauler", it was with a wink and a grin. The YT-2400 featured a rounded hull with a pair of starboard bracing arms that connected to the cockpit compartment, which was essentially a long tube. The aft section of the cockpit tube contained the primary escape pod, which seated six. The bracing arm's interior space generally was used for crew quarters and living space. The rounded hull area was devoted to cargo holds and ship's systems. In practice, much of the interior hull space was taken up by modified engines, power generators, weapons systems, and all the other illegal goodies any self-respecting smuggling ship needed. A second escape pod, as well as the airlock, was located on the far side of the cargo compartment, directly opposite the bracing arms. Dash Rendar's Outrider was a heavily modified YT-2400 freighter, and perhaps the most famous use of the ship amongst fringers. Pilot Commentary * This particular POB ship is somewhat popular with players due to its place in Star Wars lore. * Aesthetically it's a beautiful ship that handles pretty well and, as do most POB ships, packs plenty of firepower. * A useful perk of this ship is that no matter the faction of the pilot, any master pilot of any faction may sit in the pilot's seat. * Chapter 8 will introduce additional textures, allowing a greater level of customization in this ships outward appearance. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Neutral ships